


Темная сторона

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Max Payne - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты, драма, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: В мире Макса никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, что реальность, а что нет
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Темная сторона

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Imagine Dragons - Natural (kitchen cover)  
> видео: игра Max Payne 2, фильм Max Payne


End file.
